


Toes

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Foot Fetish, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A sliver of moonlight that crept through the parted curtains lit his path. Tommy’s mouth moved over the creamy, pale skin speckled lightly with angel kisses. Adam huffed and Tommy couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips when he pressed them against Adam’s skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ 7-22-11.

A sliver of moonlight that crept through the parted curtains lit his path. Tommy’s mouth moved over the creamy, pale skin speckled lightly with angel kisses. Adam huffed and Tommy couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips when he pressed them against Adam’s skin.

He loved Adam; the vampire had been his heart’s desire for more than a century. Now Tommy sunk his fangs into Adam’s hip, his blond fringe brushing the soft freckled flesh. Tommy possibly loved him even more in that moment with Adam’s flavor sweet and hot on his tongue.

Tommy was a shifter, but as of one fateful year ago, he too had joined the ranks of the undead. Adam had finally, ruefully changed him after a terrible werewolf attack. It had left Tommy at Death’s door. Tommy hadn’t regretted it, even though he knew his dark lover did. Tommy couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather spend eternity with. As it was, Adam had been in his life for the better part of the past one hundred and fifty years. Being a shifter had slowed Tommy’s aging; he was nearly one hundred and seventy and yet he still appeared to be a man of about thirty. Adam though… Adam had been around much longer and Tommy knew from his bitching about the Atlantians that Adam had seen a helluva lot more in his time than Tommy could ever have dreamed of.

If he’d stayed a shifter he’d have eventually succumbed to old age, leaving Adam behind. The mere thought wrenched his heart for a moment. He was happy that it was no longer a concern and was soothed even more by Adam’s blood on his tongue. The flavor was coppery with a slight bite to it. A large hand gripped and kneaded into his hair. It was finally the scent of Adam’s arousal that drew him away from his ‘snack.’ He slowly withdrew his fangs from Adam’s pale flesh, his tongue laving over the wounds, a slow smile creeping over his face when the wounds knitted together.

Tommy’s hearing was attuned to his lover and the sound of sharp panting leaving beautiful parted lips was more arousing than he thought possible. The knowledge that he’d caused Adam to breathe when the vampire had no actual need for air was erotic, and he too found himself drawing in a deep breath, his nose pressed into the bend of Adam’s leg.

Tommy was still young enough that breathing was a habit he hadn’t shaken, and with his shifter senses and enhanced sense of smell he wasn’t sure he ever would. Not when the richness of sandalwood and the musky scent of Adam permeated his senses so strongly he could taste them on his tongue. With that thought in mind he nosed up until the soft curls that surrounded his lover’s cock brushed his face. Up and up until his cheek rested against Adam’s stomach, the flushed length of Adam’s cock only inches away. Adam groaned, the sound desperate and wanting, but Tommy couldn’t give it to him yet. Instead he dipped down to lap the pool of slick fluid left behind by that straining length, avoiding it completely.

Adam said nothing, but Tommy knew he was pushing his patience by the pressure of Adam’s hand on the back of Tommy’s skull. Tommy resisted, licked Adam’s lower belly clean, and slunk away from his groin. He kissed down to a beautiful expanse of inner thigh, and sucked on a piece of porcelain skin until Adam let go of his hair. When he looked back Adam’s hand was tangled in the sheets. He dragged his fangs over the tender flesh and growled low in his throat when the scent of blood caught his nose.

Tommy sucked in a quick breath, his inner beast rattling his insides, but he had a hold over the beast. He was intent on making Adam a helpless writhing creature one toe at a time.

“Come on my love. Let’s take this party outside under the stars.” Tommy licked the small bead of blood that had formed on Adam’s thigh and then grabbed Adam’s hands.

Adam pouted, but let Tommy pull him up and out of the bed. Tommy opened the sliding door and together they walked from their bedroom to the deck and down the small path that lead to their pool. They enjoyed their late night swims, even though Tommy’s inner cat pretty much detested water. Tommy collected one of the blankets from the old chest they used as a table and laid it out before directing Adam to lie down.

“Mmm, it’s a beautiful night,” Adam sighed.

“Yeah, it is… stars are beautiful, but sadly I can’t pay attention to them right now.”

“Hmm now why can’t you take the time to look up?”

“Because I’m too busy looking at a beautiful man who will make a tasty treat.” Tommy smirked and settled down on the blanket. He carefully positioned himself so his feet were at Adam’s head and he was face to face with Adam’s toes. The striking expanse of Adam’s foot made Tommy’s heart flutter and his mouth water. With one hand he braced Adam’s left foot, his hand pressed into the sole, which caused Adam to let out a soft breath.

Tommy had lived a long life, but he’d always had a thing for feet. He loved massaging his lover’s feet, tasting and feeling toes between his lips, and it wasn’t until the past couple of decades that he’d been given the label fetish to put on it. Now though, his mouth practically watered, his fangs itching to taste the life force drifting through such a sensitive area.

He tongued at Adam’s big toe first. It was cool just like the rest of Adam, but it felt so good on his tongue that he couldn’t resist sucking it into his mouth. He nibbled it for a moment just enjoying the feel and the soft sounds Adam made. But Tommy wasn’t as patient as he could’ve been and before long his left fang was sinking into the tender pad of Adam’s toe. The sharp intake of breath and shudder that ran through Adam was enough to tell Tommy it wasn’t from discomfort.

He hummed contentedly and Adam jerked, which caused Tommy’s fang to rip tender flesh. The extra flow of blood that pulsed from the wound made Tommy groan. His beast was growling, pacing like a caged animal and Tommy felt it expanding in his chest, searching for the fastest exit. Before he could stamp it down his bones shifted, muscles whined in protest, and heavy paws hit the concrete. Adam’s toe was still in his mouth, but a much longer, rougher tongue lapped at the wound until it began to clot and then he released the digit. Adam’s soft laughter met his extra sensitive ears, and he shot Adam an apologetic glance.

“S’ok baby, you’re still kinda hot when you’re furry.” Adam chuckled and rose up to pet his head. Tommy groaned in his head and a purr of contentment rattled through his chest while Adam’s fingers trailed through his fur. Tommy turned his head and nosed at Adam’s hand. It was his way to communicate to Adam he was going to attempt to reign in his cat. Adam backed away and Tommy felt his own smile curl around panther’s teeth. It still amazed him sometimes, how different sensations felt from his ‘human’ form to his beast. His beast was all predator, heat, and lust while Tommy, in his human form, was submissive. He shook the thought from his head and his vampire half finally won the internal battle and brought the panther under control with spindly fingers dug into the nape of his beast’s neck. With a tug the vampire within brought the beast into a whimpering submission; bones cracked and muscles shifted into the much smaller form of a man. Tommy moaned softly, all his energy depleted, and fell onto the blanket. Tommy struggled, arms flailing to reach, and then finally he felt himself being pulled into Adam’s embrace. Safe, he thought, when the scent of copper hit his nostrils. In his weakness from the shift his vision blurred and he blinked several times until he focused in on Adam’s wrist.

“Drink love, I still need you. I want you strong enough to bond with me.” Tommy smiled, his head drooping. He wrapped his lips around the wound and drank deeply; thoughts of bonding with Adam flooded his head.

Adam, he knew, was strange to his kind. Monogamous vampires were nearly unheard of in today’s society, but Adam was very old school as far as vampire culture went. Tommy had known Adam most of his adult life. In that entire time he’d never seen Adam with anyone, though Adam had told him in a late night conversation that he’d had a lover. A long, long time ago he’d been bonded with a human, and tragically the man had succumbed to a wave of sickness that had befallen the land. That night was the night Tommy had discovered that Adam’s tears were the same as what he sustained his life with. The ever-noble Adam only ever took enough to live, never to kill.

Tommy’s thoughts were all jumbled, but the original thought was about the bonding. A monogamous vampire liked to become one with their mate as often as possible. Tonight, Adam had wanted to bond, but Tommy wanted control. In his weakness, control was no longer his, but he also felt the strong urge to bond with his lover. In the union they would exchange blood while they were joined intimately. It heightened the connection, pleasure, and trust between them. Tommy couldn’t count the times they had joined in the past, but he looked forward to each and every time just as much as the first time. As he drank greedily from Adam’s wrist he knew it had a purpose. Tonight they would bond, and then they would replenish their bodies with the blood of humans, so that they could continue their lives as the undead together.

The fog in his brain lifted as Adam’s blood coursed through his brain, bringing with it strength. Soon he was licking the wound on Adam’s wrist, never wanting to take too much without giving back. Giving back, Tommy smirked to himself, right now meant a leisurely venture with his mouth that he was sure Adam wouldn’t mind. So there under a blanket of stars with the soft sounds of water from the pool shifting in the night, Tommy shoved Adam back onto the blanket. “A beautiful sight… for such a beautiful night,” Tommy murmured against Adam’s nipple. The slick slide of his tongue from nipple to navel elicited a pornographic quality moan from Adam, and when he ventured lower to the dribbling head of Adam’s cock, the sound that came from those freckled lips was magical. Slurps and groans filled the night air until Adam’s finger tugged him up and away.

“Stop,” Adam panted, his eyes glazed over with need and desperation. Tommy could tell by the crease in Adam’s forehead that his lover was using every bit of his restraint to calm himself.

Tommy merely licked his lips and watched, gave Adam the time he needed to catch a breath, and his composure. Composure was never something that took Adam long to grasp and soon Tommy found himself on the flat of his back, a dark smile crooking Adam’s lips. “Devious little kitty,” he growled, “kitty needs his mate to fill him up, doesn’t he?”

Tommy’s cat scratched impatiently at his insides, a low rattle coursing from his throat unchecked. He whined when Adam’s fingers, slick with only god knows what, pressed and circled his hole. “Please,” he purred around the word, his beast still attempting to dig its way out.

Adam kissed him roughly, and his mind seized with heat when long fingers curled to press against that spot that made him see white. When the lips slithered away Tommy gasped for breath, his subconscious mind still needing that flow of oxygen in his lungs. Two things happened simultaneously then, Adam’s cock replaced his fingers and fangs pressed into his neck. The puncture burned and throbbed much like his lower half in response to Adam’s thrusting, and his mouth watered. “Now,” Adam commanded around the flesh in his mouth, and Tommy leaned up and into Adam to latch onto a speckled length of skin. Blood, home, safety, heat; the thoughts flooded his system simultaneously and Adam’s hand found his cock and stroked it in time with the wild thrusts into his ass. His world exploded seconds before he spilled between them. He cried out his release, Adam’s hips faltered, and a wail hit the stars as Adam filled him.

Adam collapsed onto his chest and he wrapped his legs and arms around Tommy. Their bodies pressed together as tightly as bricks. Tommy shuddered when Adam finally raised his head. Adam’s eyes were black, but they shimmered with love, and a million other things that made Tommy want to stay just like this forever. Alas, their bonding increased their need to feed, and when Tommy’s stomach growled Adam peeled their bodies apart.

“Come on, shower time.”

“What about dinner?” Tommy’s voice was wholly his again, his cat peacefully dormant after sex.

“Clean first, then dinner time, the carnival is in town.”

Tommy quirked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

“They have nachos,” Adam said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

“Umm? Blood, remember?”

“I know you miss Mexican food, baby, so we’ll find you someone who had nachos. You should be able to get a hint of that in their blood. I’m sure you’ve noticed that some of our other meals have tasted of take out.”

Tommy nodded excitedly, his eyes going wide. “Race you to the shower,” he squealed and rushed into the house, thrilled at the prospect of a nacho-flavored meal.


End file.
